


The Man I've Grown To Be

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Evolution of a Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dating, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Twins, Dom Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly OOC, Multi, Polyamory, Reconciliation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Twincest, fraternal twins, twincest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: More than a decade has passed and Lucifer thought he’d never see the Winchester twins again. That is until someone rings his doorbell and he has to make a choice. To remain the boy he thought he was or become the man he’d grown to be.





	The Man I've Grown To Be

Lucifer Alighieri sighed as he shoved his glasses back up his nose and he stared at the blank word document. His editor wanted him to try a gay male erotic novel, and Lucifer knew he was good at writing erotic scenes. It’s part of the reason why, even with his nonfiction works, women were the larger part of his fanbase. 

The blinking cursor taunted him and he sighed again, taking a sip of coffee. And as usual, when it came to wanting to write erotic scenes, his first time having sex came searing to the forefront. 

The only problem was, he had already written out  _ that  _ part of his story in his memoir,  _ The Boy I Thought I Was. _ Luckily, unless people knew Sam and Dean Winchester’s middle names, they wouldn’t know who the two men were, and many he knew passed it off as an erotic dream or fantasy and that he had used it to spice things up. How wrong they were. 

He could use certain elements of that time, he supposed, shifting in his seat to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock.  _ Traitor, _ he thought at it. 

“Staring at a blank word doc isn’t going to help you at all, Lucifer,” he told himself out loud. “You actually need to write, you idiot.” 

There was loud barking from the foyer and Lucifer sighed. “Lilith!” he called sharply. “Alistair! Come here!” 

Lilith and Alistair, his two pure white German shepherds, came bounding towards him happily. 

“Can you please not bark?” he cooed, petting his dogs’ fur. “Daddy needs to write and he can’t if you two are barking.” 

Alistair playfully nipped his hand and he bopped the dog on the nose. “Alistair,  _ no.  _ No biting Daddy,” he scolded. 

**DING. DONG.**

The dogs went wild, scrambling for the foyer again. Lucifer called for them to heel, to no avail. 

“Might as well answer the door, even if it’s a serial killer,” he said as he stretched and got up to follow his dogs. “Although if it’s a serial killer, I don’t have to write.”

He tightened the belt around his waist to keep his bathrobe up before checking his hair. It was probably his editor dropping in.

He opened the door, physically restraining his dogs and looked at the two men standing on his porch. It couldn’t be- 

“Sam? Dean?” 

He let the dogs go. 

Dean stood with a copy of Lucifer’s book opened in one hand and his sunglasses perched on the end of his nose as he read, “He was long and sinuous, crawling toward me with such intensity that I was reminded of a panther stalking its prey. In that moment something snapped inside of me and I’ve never wanted to be devoured more in my life.” He looked up at Lucifer and smirked, “That bit had to be about Sammy. But a panther? He’s more like a moose.”

“He was no moose in bed that night,” Lucifer shot back with a breathless laugh. “Alistair! Lilith! Heel!” He commanded his dogs, who were going crazy and jumping up on Sam. “I’m sorry, they’re usually more well behaved than this,” he apologized. “Wow, it’s great to see you! You look great!” 

“You do too,” Sam said with a smile from his crouched position where he was trying to calm Lilith down by scratching the scruffy fur around her neck, “It’s been something like 15 years since college, right?”

“Fourteen,” Dean corrected his brother, taking off his sunglasses and shutting the book, “But Lucifer hasn’t changed a bit.” 

“Fourteen, and oh I think I have,” Lucifer said with a smile, pushing Alistair down and bopping his nose. “We don’t jump, Alistair, remember?” he asked the dog. “No jumping!” He looked at the twins and smiled. “Please, come in,” he said, stepping inside. 

The brothers entered and looked around as they walked through to the living room. Dean turned in the center of the room, fully taking it in, “I like your place.” He faced Lucifer with a smile. 

Sam would have rolled his eyes at his brother’s clumsy attempt at small talk but he didn’t want to insult Lucifer if it was misinterpreted. Ever since they’d found the book and made the connections to their past, Dean had been like a dog with a bone. He wouldn’t let go of the idea of finding Lucifer and visiting him. To this day, Sam wasn’t even sure what Dean’s motivation was behind it. They’d known Lucifer for a couple of weeks in college, then lost touch. 

“Thanks, it’s not much but it’s home,” Lucifer said brightly. “Let me go put on actual clothes and get you something to drink. Coffee? Tea? Wine? What’s the poison for today? And sit down, please.” He gestured to the sofa he had in the room nearly adjacent to his writing room. 

“Coffee sounds good,” Dean said, sitting in the nearby armchair. 

“Water is fine with me,” Sam added, taking a moment to look at a photograph hanging on the wall. It was of Lucifer when he was much younger, smiling with his arm slung around the shoulders of a dark-haired man with striking blue eyes and a very serious expression. 

“Still take yours black, Dean?” Lucifer asked as he ducked into his writing room and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Thank Heavens he always had clothes in his writing room. 

“Yeah. No matter how hard Sam tries I just can’t pollute a good cup with milk and giggleberries like he does.” Dean called out, smirking at the scowl aimed at him from Sam’s direction. 

“Chocolate shavings and foamed milk aren’t polluting coffee.” Sam protested. 

Lucifer laughed and came out of the writing room dressed and he smiled as he headed to the kitchen. 

Dean scoffed while tucking the book beside him, “Well it’s not improving the flavor. That’s for sure.” 

“What would you know about flavors?” Sam lowered his voice so they didn’t totally sound like bickering children, “You dunk french fries in mayo and green mint milkshakes.”

“Both of which are delicious,” Dean was emphatic in his preference for condiments. 

Lucifer returned to the foyer, Alistair following him happily as he carried a tray containing coffee, water, and tea. “Coffee for Dean, water for Sam, tea for- ALISTAIR. HEEL,” he commanded as his male shepard went to go tackle Sam. “You’re going to behave for Daddy, or Daddy’s going to make you go outside,” he warned the dog. “So heel.” 

Alistair stopped and went back to his master’s side, looking woefully up at Lucifer. 

“Yes, you’re the cutest puppy next to your sister,” Lucifer cooed as he gave Dean his coffee and Sam his water. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to bend.”

Sam finally sat down on the sofa and leaned forward to pet Lilith who was sitting very quietly for him now that the excitement of their arrival was over. “They are beautiful. Especially this cutie.” 

“Oh, aren’t they?” Lucifer beamed, sitting down with his cup of tea. “I got them when they were puppies about two years ago. Alistair still just gets super excited.” 

Alistair yawned and rested his head on Lucifer’s lap. 

“Yes you do, you get so excited when Daddy has visitors,” Lucifer murmured, leaning forward and kissing the top of Alistair’s head. “He’s knocked over my editor more times than I dare count.” 

“Poor guy. Poor editor too.” Sam smiled as Lilith jumped onto the sofa and sat beside him. He turned his attention back to Lucifer, “Congratulations on the book. I saw it got an award.”

Lucifer flushed and smiled. “A small literary award, really, for non-fiction,” he said. “I am hoping it’ll help create a larger reader base. And I have to admit, it is one of my better works.” 

“An award is an award,” Dean rested his hand on his knee, relaxing back into the chair. He had to admit that he felt a small pang of regret and jealousy that in all the years he’d been working in his field, he’d not gotten an award of any kind. He’d be lucky to get a ‘good job’ from the boss he currently had. 

Sam nodded in agreement, “It was better than good. Once we found it I think we read it two or three times.” 

Lucifer flushed and gave a shy smile. “One or two handed?” he asked in a teasing voice. 

A short-lived laugh erupted from Dean, “Two-handed. At least the first time.”

“Oh god! Is that why the back chapter pages were stuck together?” Sam asked in complete disgust. They didn’t have many taboos between them but defacing non-magazine books because of masturbation was one of them. “You’re not allowed in the library from now on. That’s just… gross.”

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He wasn’t surprised by the conversation. “At least he didn’t send me a dust cover coated in... well, I’m sure you can guess,” he said.

“Please tell me someone didn’t actually do that,” Dean wrinkled his nose as he spoke, “That’s sexual misconduct at best, not to mention sick as fuck.”

Lucifer grimaced. “I wish I could say that it’s only something I’ve heard about,” he admitted. “Unfortunately, I have received many a dust jacket like that. As well as laminated photographs of me from book signings or just the Google search.” 

Sam shook his head in disbelief, “What is wrong with the world today?”

“I blame reality TV,” Dean replied flippantly. 

“Oh, believe me, I’d rather have cum covered dust jackets than some of the other mail I get,” Lucifer said with a laugh. “You know how many pairs of women's’ panties I receive in the mail on a weekly basis?”

“Maybe you should write about sexy gay boys getting frisky in dorm rooms,” Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked, “Look what happened when that gal wrote about a mousy girl getting spanked. People went bananas.”

“Funny you should mention that,” Lucifer laughed. “My editor wants me to write a homosexual erotic novel.” 

Sam was surprised to hear that. Although the market was becoming more accepting of homosexuality, it still wasn’t mainstream and couldn’t be entirely lucrative to publish. “Fictional or is he wanting another autobiography?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“Fictional,” Lucifer said. “I just got the contract, but I’m not sure how to begin. My editor said ‘go wild’.” 

“He should be careful what he wishes for. You could end of giving him something like ‘The Shape of Water’, except with tentacles.” Dean smirked as he finally picked up his coffee to take a sip. 

Lucifer laughed and sipped his tea briefly. “I am not about to write a hentai fantasy,” he said. “I don’t think I’d have the stomach for it.” 

“What’s there not to like? A mermaid but it’s a dude and an octopus,” Dean offered, what he thought was a helpful suggestion but all it managed to do was make Sam groan in second-hand embarrassment. 

“Too many appendages,” Lucifer laughed. “And I want something a tiny bit more mainstream than that. Although I’m seriously considering writing a polyamory thing.” 

Now it was Sam’s turn to chuckle, “And you’re worried about too many appendages. If it’s all men, that’s a lot of dicks to describe. I’ve rarely read a book, published or otherwise, that pulls that off well.”

Lucifer arched a brow at Sam. “I think I did a fairly decent job in  _ The Boy I Thought I Was, _ ” he noted. 

“I said rarely,” Sam emphasized, “There are a few that did it very well. Your’s included.” 

“And there’s the book nerd I know and love,” Dean snorted, “Don’t mind him, Luc’. Sammy’s made it a profession to hassle people about books. He's been that way ever since he changed majors and became a librarian.” 

“Librarian? I thought you were pre-law when we met.” Lucifer asked. 

“I was. But after a while, I found that I really didn’t like the thought of arguing for a living.” Sam explained, “I prefer the quieter lifestyle. Even if I get a little overly critical about most works.” 

“Understandable,” Lucifer chuckled. “I’m a bit particular about writing as well. Occupational hazard,” he said. “Although my pet peeves are more about grammar and word choice.” 

“Exactly!” Sam said sitting forward, a thread of excitement building inside him at the prospect of getting to talk about literature. Although he loved Dean and they could have some very fulfilling discussions, it was gratifying to actually get to speak to an author, “Like, in the genre of erotic fiction, there are only so many ways to describe actions or bodies, unless you go more poetic instead of prose and then it just sounds off.”

“Purple prose in erotic literature is the bane of my existence,” Lucifer groaned. “You have no idea how much I had to fight with my editor on that part of  _ The Boy I Thought I Was. _ My name isn’t Oscar Wilde.” 

“Thank god for that,” Sam slapped his knee, “And for the record, you beat Oscar’s ass. Author’s should really try to steer clear of trying to emulate him. In fact, they should stop emulating everyone published before them. You can tell when they’re trying too hard.” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Lucifer agreed. “I get young novelists all the time asking me to read their manuscripts. One, I swear to God, took every Douglas Adams book in existence and Frankenstein’d it together.” 

Dean snorted, shaking his head in dismay, “How in the hell was that comprehensible? Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy was confusing enough that I had to slow read it. Twice.” 

“It wasn’t,” Lucifer grimaced. “I nearly cried reading it. I wrote to them and explained very politely to try writing in their own unique style and that they don’t have to wholly emulate any specific author. They wrote back and thanked me for being honest.” He took a sip of tea and looked at them. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting? I love the fact that you’re here, of course. I just want to know why.” 

The brother’s looked at each other and Dean was the one to blush as he pulled the book out of its spot by his thigh. He thumbed through the pages until he found the dog eared page and handed it over to Lucifer. In the middle of the exposed paragraphs was a highlighted phrase which he quoted from memory, “To this day I don’t know if they saw something inside of me that was irresistible or if I was a momentary missing piece in a game only they knew how to play. In the end, it really doesn’t matter. I know what it was for me. It was an awakening.” 

Sam was quiet for a moment before he added, “After reading that and putting together who the author was and that it wasn’t fiction, we felt we needed to see you. To apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“For making you feel like you were a toy.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he confessed to what they’d done, “Granted we played a lot of games in college, but you were… a challenge. Not a game.” 

“I didn’t... feel like a toy, per se,” Lucifer said thoughtfully. “I  _ did  _ feel a little discarded. We had a good thing going and then all of a sudden... there was radio silence. And I thought it had something to do with my age or the fact that you popped my cherry.” He shrugged. “It happens.” 

Sam let out a slow breath as he leaned his elbows on his knees, “That’s the thing. It shouldn’t have happened. At first, it was supposed to be fun. Seduce the cute boy, ya know? And then after a couple of weeks went by of us getting together-“

“We realized it was the dumbest fucking thing we’d done.” Dean jumped in, “We were assholes and we really liked you, but you deserved so much more than two dicks who played cruel games.” 

“I didn’t think you guys were playing a cruel game on me,” Lucifer admitted. “At least, not until after the two of you stopped contacting me.” He ran his fingers through Alistair’s fur. “And then I had decided that’s just how life is, you know? And by that point, I was kind of used to that.” He gave a half shrug before looking at each of them in turn, “I just never understood why you didn’t even ask what I wanted?” 

“Because we’re… I’m an idiot,” Sam said quietly, “See, back then, Dean and I didn’t talk about our feelings. It was just the way we were and we just let that bleed over into other relationships.”

Dean nodded, “Took a couple of years of therapy to learn how not to do that and to get past some other stuff but we did. And now, it might not make up for any of it, but we really are sorry for how we treated you.”

Lucifer nodded, feeling the old pangs of anger and sadness well up in him before he pressed them down. He looked down at Alistair, who yawned. “So... it had nothing to do with me, so to speak?” he asked quietly. 

Sam shook his head emphatically, “Nothing at all. You were smart, fun, accepting and… beautiful. And we threw it away.”

“And there’s nothing we could do to even come close to making it up to you,” Dean said. 

“I just wish I had known all those years ago,” Lucifer said quietly. “I kind of retreated after you guys got me to open up a little bit. Got a bit angry, started getting into fights. Until there wasn’t anger, just... sadness. And then I tried to replace that sadness with other people. It... wasn’t the same.” He ran his thumb over the top of Alistair’s head. “It wasn’t until I started really, truly writing that I let a lot of that go. But I never forgot about you. I keep a photo of us at my writing desk. I was there when you graduated, in the audience. I tried to be there for all of your achievements while in school and that helped.” He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. “I just missed you guys so much, I just... I didn’t know how to broach the subject. At least, not without sounding like a twitterpated virgin.”

Sam and Dean had nearly twin expressions of guilt as Lucifer explained what it was like for him after their estrangement. Sam was usually the more open of the two but for once he didn’t know what to say. There really wasn’t much to say. 

“Should have smacked us upside the head. We’d have deserved it.” Dean said quietly, setting his now cold cup of coffee on the table. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer sighed, setting his own cooling cup of tea on the table. “I forgave you both a long time ago. I try not to be a bitter person. And I’m not angry or anything. Just sad. As dumb as this sounds, I... I still want you both. It’s all I can think about some days. How much I missed those weeks of my life.” He gave a soft sniffle and Alistair growled. “It’s okay, big guy,” Lucifer whispered to his dog. “Daddy’s okay.” 

Dean’s heart dropped and his eyes dropped down to the floor. He’d kept a secret to himself for so long, even Sam didn’t know, and for a terrifying moment, he worried what would happen if he told it. 

Seeing Dean’s sudden change in demeanor, Sam’s brows pulled together in concern, “De, you okay?”

Lucifer looked at Dean when Sam spoke and waited patiently. “You can talk freely,” he said softly. 

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Dean didn’t lift his gaze one inch as he worked up the courage just to spit it out. Finally, he closed his eyes and said low and soft, “I was falling for you. For the first time in my life, I wanted someone as much as I wanted Sam and it scared the hell out of me. So I ran.” 

“You didn’t think I was scared?” Lucifer asked softly. “Or still am? I fell just as hard, Dean. For  _ both  _ of you. I didn’t want anyone else. I wanted the two of you. I  _ still  _ want the two of you.” 

Sam remained quiet. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Dean, after all these years, dropping a bomb on him like this and leaving him reeling. It felt like a betrayal and it made Sam’s heartache. He looked between Lucifer and his brother, thinking back to their college years. He should have seen it sooner. It had been subtle but he should have seen the signs. Dean never did anything by halves and if Sam had been a little taken with Lucifer, then it stood to reason that Dean would have loved him. “I think that’s the problem, Lucifer.” He said, quietly, “We weren’t thinking. Or we weren’t thinking beyond ourselves. The question is, what do we do with this now? Can we be friends?”

“I want to be, if you guys want to be,” Lucifer said. “I eventually want to go back to what we had. But only if you guys want.”

Dean looked up, rubbing a knuckle under his eye to swipe a stray bit of tear, “I’d like a chance to start again. Properly with the both of you. Doctor Scarro’s opinion on fraternal relationships be damned.” 

With a sad but hopeful smile, Sam’s eyes locked with Dean’s. He didn’t think he’d ever heard his brother say he wanted him back. Their therapist had gone over and over with them about building a healthy, non-sexual relationship and even though he and Dean had remained close, they’d stopped sleeping in the same room and only touching if necessary. Sam missed him on what felt like a molecular level. “Do you mean that? Us being together like before?”

“If that’s what you want,” Dean said, standing from his chair and walking toward the couch where the both of them sat. “I never stopped loving you, Sam. And the past five years have sucked.” He turned to Lucifer and added, “You too, Lucifer. Say the word and we’ll make a go of this. Whatever it is.”

“I want to make a go of this, or do you have that much wax in your ears?” Lucifer teased softly.  

Sam chuckled, reaching out to take Lucifer’s hand, “He listened to Floyd turned all the way up with headphones. It’s possible he has low-grade hearing loss.” 

“Fuck you, Sammy. I’m trying to be sweet and considerate.” Dean slugged Sam in the arm and scowled. “But since it seems no one appreciates it, I’ll just dive in. Lucifer, would you like to go on a proper date. Dinner and drinks?”

Lucifer laughed softly and smiled. “I’d like that,” he said.  

**.oOo.**

It had been three months since Lucifer had started dating Sam and Dean again and he felt so much better. He was able to get a little less writing than usual done, but he had a bit of inspiration based on the heartbreaking conversation and was working on  _ The Reconciliation _ as a result, with glowing praise (and more push for purple prose) from his editor.

They were in his living room. A movie was on. Lilith and Alistair were napping on the floor and Lucifer was sandwiched between the twins. His head rested on Dean’s shoulder while he held Sam’s hand. He knew he should’ve been paying more attention but he was comfortable and enjoying the body heat from the two of them. Relishing in the closeness of it. 

“Sam, this is  _ not _ a comedy. It’s fucking depressing.” Dean groused as the movie rolled on. 

Lucifer hummed in quiet happiness and snuggled more into the twins. 

“I didn’t say it was a comedy. I said it was supposed to have funny parts,” Sam defended himself and swung a throw pillow toward Dean’s stomach. “Maybe the funny parts are coming up.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer as he grumbled, “Doesn’t have any spaceships or lasers. Not even a gooey monster.” 

“Not everything has to be Sci-Fi, Dean,” Lucifer murmured lazily, snuggling into Dean. 

“It’d be nice though,” Dean whispered just as Sam threw an irritated look his way.

Lucifer laughed softly and stretched before cuddling back in. Now when everyone was distracted seemed like a good time to bring up the letter he’d gotten in the mail that afternoon. “So I got my test results back,” he murmured. 

Dean, totally giving up on the movie, focused his attention on Lucifer, “And what did it say? Fit as a fiddle I suspect or you’re really a lizard disguised as a human that’s been sent to earth to steal human women in a scheme to repopulate your planet.” 

“Again, not everything is sci-fi or hentai porn,” Sam teased. 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Dean softly. “I’m clean. Very clean. And definitely not a lizard.” 

Dean’s eyebrow cocked up in amused interest, “That’s good to know. But I’m a little disappointed about the lizard thing. The tongue alone would have been an interesting experiment.” 

Lucifer chuckled and stretched out between them happily. “You would think that,” he teased. 

“Careful about delving into his fetishes,” Sam smirked at the pair, having paused the movie since they weren’t even watching it now, “You should see what’s in his toy chest at home. All I’ll say is it’s pink and has suckers on one side.”

“Tentacles, Dean? Really?” Lucifer laughed. “Seems a bit kinkier than I remember.” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed as he spluttered, “It’s a gift. A gag gift. For my birthday.” He lifted a finger and pointed it to Sam, “And he bought it for me.”

Lucifer turned and looked at Sam with an arched brow. “Oh, did he now?” he asked.

“Hey! I didn’t expect you to keep it or use it,” Sam raised his hands in a defensive gesture. 

“And I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t asked to steer.” Dean leaned down and whispered in Lucifer’s ear, “He’s the freaky one out of the two of us. If we were ice cream, he’d be like Rocky Road or Neapolitan. I’m just vanilla swirl.” 

Lucifer laughed at Dean’s analogy and beckoned Sam closer to them playfully. “Or maybe, Dean, you’re the creamy vanilla in between the chocolate and strawberry in that Neapolitan.” 

“We could certainly make him a creamy center,” Sam said as he leaned in, crawling over Lucifer so that he had trapped against the sofa with his arms, “Or give him one or two.”

Lucifer shuddered, his anticipation mounting as Sam caged him in. “You mean like our first night together?” he teased softly. 

“If you’d like,” Dean hummed as he ran a hand over Lucifer’s chest, lightly running the pad of his middle finger over his nipple. “I’m game especially since I know that Sammy’s results are clean and so are mine.”    
  
“What do you say, Luc’? We can wait if you’d like. Until we’re all ready.” Sam closed the distance between them and kissed the corner of his mouth, “Or we could put you in the middle. I seem to remember you feeling like a velvet glove around me. I’d kinda like to feel that again. Very soon.”

Lucifer groaned softly at Sam’s words, tilting his head to slot his mouth against the other man’s. “I need you both,” he whispered. “I don’t want to wait any longer.” Pressed in between Dean and Sam, he felt his heart quicken and his body coil in eagerness. Somehow, he was eighteen again, seduced and ready for a night of hidden wonders and pleasures. “It’s been too long.” 

“Much too long,” Dean kissed the crux of Lucifer’s neck, skimming his lips along the line of muscle up the side. Pausing for a moment to nibbled at a tender spot just below his jaw. 

“But we’re going to fix that,” Sam said, voice filled with promise, his hand laying over Lucifer’s knee and inching its way upward, “Aren’t we… little brother?”

Lucifer let a mewl fall from his lips as he tilted his head out of the way for Dean’s exploration. “Yes, big brother,” he whispered.

Sam pressed his lips against Lucifer’s, gently coaxing his lips to part as their mouths slid against one another. His hand almost reached the apex of Lucifer’s thighs before changing direction and moving back down toward his knee. 

Lucifer sighed into the kiss, legs and lips falling apart as Sam touched and kissed and Dean nipped and licked. Heat pooled across his skin as one hand wrapped behind him and thread his fingers into Dean’s hair; the other onto Sam’s shoulder.

Clasping Lucifer’s earlobe between his teeth, Dean gave a playful suck before whispering, “Don’t know about you, baby, but I think we should do all this in the bed.” 

Lucifer shivered and nodded, looking at Sam. “Bed?” he whispered softly. 

“If you insist,” Sam said with a smile. Backing up off the couch, he held out a hand to his partners, “Although I’m going to have to christen this couch someday.” 

“He means tomorrow,” Dean chuckled, taking Sam’s hand and hauling himself to his feet. He stepped into his brother’s space and pulled him down into a quick and dirty kiss. 

Lucifer laughed and got up using Sam’s hand, purring at the sight of the two brothers kissing. “Come on boys, I have to show you where the bedroom is.” 

“It’s two doors down from the bathroom, right?” Sam teased, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. 

Dean looked between the too and shook his head as he sing-songed, “Sammy’s been snooping.” 

“Three doors down,” Lucifer said with a laugh, “And which bathroom?” He asked with a laugh as he led them over to a staircase. “Come along, big brothers.” 

It took them a bit longer than it should have to get to the bedroom. Between the giggling and stopping to push each other against the wall for a quick makeout session. By the time they reached the room they wanted, Dean had his shirt off, Sam’s was untucked and Lucifer’s pants were hanging open. 

Lucifer opened his bedroom door and pulled Sam and Dean in eagerly with a giggle. “Welcome to the bedroom I actually sleep in,” he said. “When I don’t fall asleep at my desk.”

“Something you need to stop doing,” Dean said, standing in front of Lucifer and working the buttons of his shirt open at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Sam hummed in agreement, kissing the back of Lucifer’s neck. “It might even stop you from getting those back spasms.”

“Not my fault I get so involved with my book that I just take a siesta,” Lucifer laughed, sighing contently. “I do keep a cot in there, I just never make it there.” 

When the last button was free, Dean ran the tip of his tongue down the center of Lucifer’s chest before looking up at him, “Then we’ll have to give you some incentive to come to bed.” 

“I can think of one way,” Sam whispered to Lucifer, “Dean could give us a little show. What do you think?”

“I think I’d like that,” Lucifer whispered back to Sam. He turned to Dean. “You can put on a little show for me and Sam.” 

Dean scraped his teeth over his nipple before standing up and taking a step back while opening his pants, “And what kind of show do you want? I could stroke myself for you or maybe see how many fingers I can take these days.”

“I could go for the finger test,” Lucifer purred. “What about you, Sam?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam eased Lucifer’s shirt off of his shoulders and threw it to the far side of the room. His lips met the tender skin of the author’s nape and ran them over broad shoulders, sucking small red marks as he went and murmuring, “but we should get undressed first. He’s going to get desperate. You remember how needy he gets when he doesn’t get what he thinks he wants right away.”

“Oh, I remember alright,” Lucifer chuckled, undoing Sam’s pants and shucking them off his body, shuddering from the kisses. “Greedy, desperate and  _ hot. _ ” 

Dean crawled up onto the bed and started rooting around in the side table drawers. After a minute he barked out a laugh and flopped onto his back with a jar in one hand and regular lube bottle in the other. “Oh, this is awesome! We’ve got regular ‘Boy Butter’ and chocolate chip cookie dough liquid. I’m really torn at the moment on which one to choose.” 

Lucifer flushed as he unbuttoned Sam’s shirt. “I guess you can say I’ve really expanded my horizons.” 

“And what kind of toys are we going to find under  _ your _ bed, Lucifer?” Sam teased, opening the fly of the man’s jeans and shoving them down around his thighs.

“Nothing like Dean’s tentacle,” Lucifer laughed, shoving Sam’s shirt off of him. “But there’s some under there that would give  _ your  _ cock a run for its money, let me tell you.”

Humming as he opened the jar, Dean slicked up his fingers with the thick lotion like lubricant and teased them over his hole as he watched his brother and their boyfriend strip each other down, “Now there’s a nice thought. Luc’ squirming on this very bed with a nice thick silicone dick splitting him open. Wouldn’t mind hearing more about it.” 

“Hedonist,” Lucifer said affectionately as he threw Sam’s undershirt off of him. “I’ve got video somewhere as well. Well, I know exactly where the videos are.” He winked. “You’re both more than welcome to look at the Devil’s Playground under my bed.” 

Sam shook his head, steering the man toward the foot of the bed and shoving him down onto it. Grabbing Lucifer’s pants, he yanked them the rest of the way off. Eyeing the erect cock that was proudly pointing toward the ceiling, Sam ran his hands over Lucifer’s thighs, “Maybe later. Right now I’d like you to go lay up next to Dean so I can suck you while you watch him.” 

“Still bossy,” Lucifer teased, leaning up to kiss the taller man.

Wrapping his hand around the back of Lucifer’s head, Sam kissed him soft at first but it quickly turned more demanding, almost ravenous as he pressed their tongues together. 

“Damn.” Dean breathed out as he slowly sank his middle finger into his own hole. Part of him wanted to be on the receiving end of a kiss like that. To be in the middle of it, slick and hot and pulling out the small whimpers he used to get from Sam. 

Lucifer gasped and moaned, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulling him back towards him, his own kisses hungry and demanding. He nipped at Sam’s tongue and lower lip.

Guiding Lucifer to lay down, Sam didn’t break away from his mouth. For every scrape of teeth or flick of the tongue, he returned it until the man under him was pliant and wriggling for want of touch. Taking pity, he took Lucifer’s cock in hand and slowly stroked him with a slackened fist. 

Lucifer gasped into Sam’s mouth, his back arching into Sam’s fist and thrusting into the book callused hand. “God, I’ve dreamt about this moment,” he managed to groan. 

“Well you’re not dreaming now,” Sam said, giving him a brief squeeze before pulling away from his lips completely, “Scoot up the bed now. Dean looks awfully lonely with two fingers inside him and no one to tell him how good he’s doing.”

Lucifer smiled and scooted up the bed, wrapping an arm over the top of Dean’s shoulders and looking at him. “You look so fuckin’ hot. Did you go with the original or the cookie dough?” 

Dean groaned as he pressed his fingers as deep as he could, the words of praise sending a thrill along his spine. He never knew why but he loved being told he was a good boy. “I-I’m using the original,” he panted. 

“Doesn’t it feel good, Dean?” Lucifer breathed as he leaned over to kiss Dean softly. “Knowing that soon, I’ll be inside you, fucking you into the mattress? Maybe Sam and I should double stuff you. Make you our creamy oreo cookie.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, the thought of having both men inside him ache with want, his cock jumping in anticipation as a drop of precum rolled off the tip and down to his stomach. “Wanna feel it for days.”

“That can be arranged, De,” Sam said as he crawled up the mattress and pressed kisses along Lucifer’s hip. Easing himself onto his side so that he was laying between them, he flicked his tongue against Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer groaned and weaved his other hand down to grab Sam’s hair. “Oh, even if we don’t double stuff you, I’ll make sure you feel it for days,” he purred into Dean’s ear. “Baby brother is going to completely wreck your ass. Make you forget everyone’s name but mine. How does that sound, big brother, hmm?”

Dean’s eyes snapped to Lucifer’s as he ran a tongue over his bottom lip, “Sounds like someone is full of talk and no action. So unless you want me taking care of myself, then someone better get inside me.”

“You think you’re ready for me, big brother?” Lucifer asked with a challenging smirk. “You know my cock ain’t nothing to sneeze at.” 

Sam was about to warn Lucifer that Dean tends to get a little bossy if he doesn’t think his partners are moving fast enough. Unfortunately, before he could say a word, Dean was shoving him away from Lucifer. 

“Just you watch me,” Dean huffed as he straddled Lucifer. Taking hold of his cock, Dean positioned the tip against his hole and started sinking down. Gasping at the stretch, he tried not to wince while he had a brief moment where he second-guessed if he’d actually taken enough time to get ready. It was a beautiful blend of a muscle stretching burn and the beginnings of pleasure.  

Lucifer growled and grabbed Dean’s hips tightly, flipping them so Dean was on his back once again. “You just  _ had  _ to be impatient, didn’t you?” he murmured, rocking his hips until they were flush against Dean’s. “You know good things come to those who wait.” 

“He’s forgotten the meaning of patience in the bedroom,” Sam said, with an amused expression, glad he wasn’t the only one who didn’t put up with Dean’s recent streak of trying to be a top and a bottom at the same time. 

“I’ve been patient for 14 years and 6 months,” Dean grunted. Wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist, he pulled him in and ground up against him. 

“And I haven’t?” Lucifer challenged as he reached down and stilled Dean’s hips. “You’re not the only one who’s only had fantasies and memories for that length of time,  _ praying  _ for this moment again.” He leaned down and bit down on the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder. “If you can’t be a good boy, I’ll grab the handcuffs and entertain myself with Sam.” Lucifer was typically a sub- a  _ very  _ well behaved sub- but something about Dean’s impatience made his very little used dominant side come out.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dean said, then whimpered as he squirmed, “But I’m ready and I need it, Luc’.” 

“Do you want to test that, Dean?” Lucifer breathed. “Or are you going to behave for me? You going to be my good boy?”

“I’d listen to him, De.” Sam said as he eased up beside them and pressed up against his side, rutting his cock against his brother’s hip, “Because I’d totally be up for seeing if he could swallow me all the way down his throat.” 

“You mean, like the first time I ever swallowed you down?” Lucifer asked as he looked at Sam with a smirk. “Oh, and I still can suck myself off.” He turned his attention back to Dean and arched a brow. “You can be so good for me, baby, I know you can,” he cooed softly, rolling his hips in a smooth, fluid motion. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me? For your baby brother?” 

The tip of Lucifer’s cock brushed against Dean’s prostate, sending a shudder through him. Arching up into Lucifer, he let out a low moan. 

“Answer me, Dean,” Lucifer purred softly. “Are you going to be my good boy?”

Dean nodded mutely, running his hands up Lucifer’s back, “Please. I’ll be good. Need you, baby. Both of you. Please.”

“There we go,” Lucifer soothed, leaning in and kissing Dean softly as his hips rolled fluidly, nothing like how he had first fucked Dean all those years ago. “That’s it. We’ve got you, baby. So good for me.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Sam kissed along Dean’s jaw, whispering encouragements to him as he stroked a hand over his brother’s chest. Then he turned the hand over and gently pinched Lucifer’s nipple. 

Lucifer gave a yip and looked at Sam with an arched brow. “The handcuffs go for you too,” he said as he gave Dean a solid thrust.

“Promise,” Sam purred with a smirk, “Won’t stop me from pounding you into the mattress.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes affectionately and turned back to Dean. “How’re you doing, baby?” he asked softly. 

“H-harder,” Dean said, his eyes glazing over with pleasure as a precum pooled on his stomach. 

“What do we say when we want something, Dean?” Lucifer purred, his hips still rolling in a smooth, steady pace. 

Dean bucked up against Lucifer trying to get what he wanted, “Now.” 

“I think that was the wrong answer,” Sam hissed in his ear, amused by his brother’s bratty behavior. 

“Dean,” Lucifer warned softly, slowing his movements down and starting to thrust more shallowly. “What happened to you being my good boy?” He ran a hand down the center of Dean’s chest in a soothing manner. “You were doing so well for me. I’d hate to stop because you can’t behave.” 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Dean dropped his head down on the pillow. “I’m trying dammit. Just... “ 

“Just what?” Sam asked, sitting up on an elbow. 

“I-I,” Dean started and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, running his hands up and down Dean’s chest soothingly. “It’s okay. Breathe for us, baby.”

Dean took a deep breath and let it out in slow his, “I want it to be good, you know? Been so long and then the book made it sound so awesome. Just need it to be good again.”

Lucifer nodded understandingly and he leaned in to kiss Dean softly, gently, cupping his face. “It sounded awesome because it was  _ amazing, _ De,” he murmured. “And I’m a writer. Part of the job description.” He kissed Dean again. “But you need to tell me if it isn’t good so I can fix what I’m doing. I can’t read minds, baby. Much as I’d like to be able to, I can’t. So tell me what I can do differently. If I’m doing something wrong.”

“And you don’t have to bottom, De,” Sam added, stroking the back of his fingers over Dean’s cheek. 

Shaking his head, Dean laid his hands on Lucifer’s biceps, looking up into deep into his eyes, “I want to. Please, Lucifer. Make me feel good.” 

Lucifer looked down at Dean and kissed him hungrily, his hips starting to roll again, harder and faster this time as he knotted his fingers in Dean’s short hair. 

Sucking in a breath, Dean let out a low moan, his hand seeking out Sam’s and gripping it tightly. He liked it slow and sweet sometimes, but this is what got him going. To be taken, owned in a way, shown that he was worth the effort. 

“There you go, De,” Sam murmured to him, sliding a hand between them to grip Dean’s cock firmly, “Don’t think. Feel him moving inside you. Filling you up.”

Lucifer continued to fuck Dean, almost pounding into him as his head ducked down to bite down on Dean’s pulse point, hands reaching down to grab the back of Dean’s thighs and push them up towards his chest.

The change in the angle had Dean crying out in a staccato rhythm that matched Lucifer’s. He could feel the small clenching of muscles that made him tighter around the cock inside him, “Yes… l-love… y-you.” 

Lucifer’s hips stuttered as he heard Dean say those three words but he kept going, going back to claim Dean’s lips hungrily. “I know,” he murmured as he nipped on Dean’s lower lip.

Dean pressed up into the kiss and dug his fingers into Lucifer’s lower back. He could feel a heat spreading through his groin as he raced toward orgasm. 

Lucifer continued to fuck Dean harder and faster, his breath coming out in short pants as he gripped Dean’s thighs hard enough that bruises were blossoming. 

It felt like he was floating for the briefest moments, then everything inside him snapped and Dean was arching up against Lucifer with a choked back moan, his chest flushing red as he spilled over his brother’s hand. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer panted as he continued to fuck Dean through his orgasm. “Absolutely gorgeous.” 

His arms flopped bonelessly to the mattress and gave Lucifer a dopey, satisfied smile as he tightened his legs around his waist, “Your turn. Come on. Fill me up.” 

“Oh, I will,” Lucifer promised, hips still pistoning. “I’ll fill you up that you’ll be dripping. Would you like that, big brother? Be dripping with your little brother’s cum?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Dean clenched his muscles tight as he rolled his hips, driving Lucifer deeper.

Lucifer groaned as Dean clenched around him tighter and rolled his hips. The grip on Dean’s thighs tightened before releasing ever so slightly. “Your thighs are already marked,” he murmured lowly. “You’re going to look at them in the mirror tomorrow and be reminded exactly who brought you salvation, aren’t you?”

“And singing his praises,” Dean said, hooking his hand around the back of Lucifer’s neck and pulled him down to nip at his lips. 

Taking advantage of their new position, Sam sidled up behind Lucifer and ran a slick finger over his hole, “Do I get to play or should I just entertain myself?”

Lucifer gave a moan as Sam ran a finger over his hole, nipping back at Dean’s lips. “Big brother going to fuck me into my other big brother?” he asked with a breathless laugh. “Make a little brother sandwich?” He spread his own legs further apart and rocked into Dean hard. “C’mon, Sammy,” he purred. “Come wreck baby brother’s hole.” 

With the slightest pressure, Sam’s finger slipped into him and began a slow, teasing thrust, “Oh, I will. Trust me. You won’t be able to sit when I’m done with you.”

Lucifer bucked back onto Sam’s finger, clenching before thrusting back into Dean. “At the risk of sounding bratty,” he panted, “Then come do it.” 

“Patience is a virtue,” Sam said, drizzling lube along Lucifer’s cleft and slowly worked a second finger into him. 

“Our boy doesn’t have patience,” Dean teased, flicking the tip of his tongue against Lucifer’s and smirking, “You’d impale yourself on his cock without prep if you thought he’d let you.”

“I absolutely would,” Lucifer moaned, biting Dean’s plump lower lip and giving it a few sucks, clenching tighter around Sam’s fingers. “Please, Sam. Feel so empty.” 

Sam’s eyes flicked up from where they’d been focused on the way his fingers were being swallowed up and watched how Lucifer’s spine curled up like a cat begging for touch. “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, twisting his wrist while spreading his fingers to loosen Lucifer’s muscles.

The tip of Sam’s finger trailed over Lucifer’s prostate and he choked on his next breath. “Fuck,” he swore. “I’m sure, Sam. Just use plenty of lube. ‘M used to it.” He turned to look at Sam and flashed a grin. “I like the burn.”

“Then you forgot how big he is,” Dean snorted, leaning up to look at Sam, “Didn’t he, big boy?”

Sam immediately blushed from chest to the tips of his ears. Over the years he’d gotten a fair share of comments on his endowments. They were either amazement or just a total deal breaker, the latter being a blow to the ego when a partner wouldn’t even entertain the idea of being intimate. That and he hated it when Dean called him that. “Keep it up and I’ll have Lucifer gag you,” he said, pulling his fingers free to liberally coat his cock with lube. 

“More like I know my hole better,” Lucifer smirked. “I can’t forget how big he is. Or you.” He nodded down at Dean’s spent cock. “I’ve got a slutty hole and a high tolerance for pain. Believe me when I say that I’m going to enjoy every. Second. Of Sam sliding into me, splitting me open while I continue to fuck into you.” He gave a shudder thinking about it. It’s part of the reason why some of the toys he bought were as thick as his own fist. “Besides, I’ve fisted myself open without lube before. This will be a piece of cake compared to that.” 

“I think after tonight you won’t need to do that anymore,” Sam said, lining himself up and teasing the head of his cock over Lucifer’s opening. “It’s dangerous to do alone and without lube no less.”

“I was very horny,” Lucifer moaned, trying to rock back onto Sam’s cock to impale him. “Needed to be full and the only available resource at the time I could have possibly used for lube was antibacterial soap.” He whined.

Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s jaw, just in front of his ear and whispered, “That was the wrong answer, sweetheart.” 

Sam, not having heard his brother, pulled away from Lucifer with a frown. Taking a deep breath, he sat down with his back to the headboard and watched Lucifer curiously. 

Lucifer slowed his thrusts as he felt Sam move away and looked up at him with wide eyes that begged for him. He tried to come up with a witty comment but his words failed him. He licked his lower lip unconsciously. 

“You know what I want to see after hearing something like that?” Sam said as he ran a hand up his thigh, “That you know how to properly prepare yourself.” 

“It’s not like I did it last week,” Lucifer protested weakly, “It was. . . years ago.” He had stopped, shame flooding him at the words. “‘Bout a year or so after you guys. . . Didn’t realize that the time how. .” He ducked his head down and took in a deep breath. “I had a rough day and needed something to take the edge off.” He left it at that. “Nothing medically happened that required me to go to a doctor but I learned my lesson.”

Sam nodded along with Lucifer’s explanation, a small smile tilting at the corner of his mouth, “Then you won’t mind showing me. And if you’re very good about opening yourself properly then I’ll let you ride me.”

Lucifer flushed brightly, not meeting Sam’s eyes as he used his index finger to trace patterns along Dean’s chest. He’s never prepared himself like the way Sam was asking; another person always had, because Lucifer didn’t feel right if he did it himself. He preferred another person preparing him. But the offer to ride Sam was very tempting. That was his favorite position, after all. But he didn’t want to disappoint Sam. . .

Dean captured Lucifer’s wandering finger and brought it up to his lips for a kiss, “What’s going through your head, Luc’?”

“It’s dumb,” Lucifer mumbled automatically, his instant reply whenever someone asked him that during sex and he didn’t want to admit something. He was breaking himself of the habit but it still came back and he could’ve kicked himself for it. “I just. . . I prefer someone else preparing me like that,” he said, trying to be open and honest. “Most of what I do when I’m solo is. . . what Sam’s already done, just with even more lube. Sometimes a little more and longer if I plan on a slow burn kind of night, or if I’m going to wear something all day. Doesn’t feel right if I do a full version by myself.” He kept his eyes down and focused on the solid line down Dean’s chest. 

“But you’re not by yourself tonight,” Dean said, tilting Lucifer’s face up to look him in the eye, “Sam made me do this once and do you know what helps? Pretend it’s him. Touch yourself how you’d want him to do it.” 

Sam chuckled from his seat and nodded, “What he isn’t telling you is that he ended up playing with himself more than me after a while.”

Lucifer gave a wry smile. “I’ve spent the past near fifteen years pretending it’s you and him,” he said softly. “I’d be too eager. I’d disappoint.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked down again.

“What if I helped?” Dean asked softly, trailing the fingers of his free hand down Lucifer’s spine, “Sam just wants to make sure you know how to take care of yourself and aren’t going to rush things.” 

Lucifer gave a shiver and ducked his head down to bury it into the crook of Dean’s neck to hide and think a little bit, letting out a shaky breath. He felt like the eighteen-year-old virgin they met all over again and  _ damned  _ if he didn’t hate that. 

Pressing a kiss against his hair, Dean looked over at his brother and gestured vaguely in his direction. “Earmuffs, Sammy.” When it looked like Sam was going to argue at such a childish command, Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, “Do it. Or no sex at all.” 

Reluctantly, Sam covered his ears with his hands but not without rolling his eyes for good measure. 

“Okay, now that he isn’t listening.” Dean said before turning his attention back to Lucifer, “He’s being a bossy bitch. So you know what you do with a bossy bitch?”

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You do what they say.” 

“Hell no!” Dean said, smirking, “You boss them back. Climb into his lap, tell him you are a grown ass man who knows what he wants and his thresholds and what you want is to ride his dick into next week.”

“He has a good reason for asking me to do it, though,” Lucifer pointed out, lifting his head to look at Dean.

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes, “Doesn’t give him carte blanche to be prissy about it. He wants you as much as you want him, he’s just being overprotective. Plus, think about it from his perspective. Dude’s hung like a horse. Do you think everyone can take him on and live to tell about it?”

“It’s easier said than done, but when it’s the first cock you’ve had,” Lucifer shrugged. “You almost don’t know any different. I’m just being an insecure little bitch right now because preparing myself feels too intimate for me to do for just. . . me.”

“But you’re not doing it just for you,” Dean said, caressing his fingers back up Lucifer’s spine, “You’re doing it so you can give Sam what he’s wanted for over a decade. Just take a look at him if you don’t believe me.”

Lucifer took a look at Sam out of his peripheral, noticing how even in the childish pose, the want and desire in his body were still prevalent and if he didn’t get what he wanted soon, then he was going to explode. He looked back at Dean. “But how do I not rush? If I imagine it’s him opening me up, I jump ship to look for the closest dildo I have to his cock to slide down. Or yours. Or both of you-.”

Dean placed his finger over Lucifer’s lips to keep him from rambling any more, “You won’t need any dildos or me. He’s waiting for you, baby boy. All he wants is for you to feel good and him not to feel like he’s going to hurt you. Once he’s sure of that.” Dean let out a low whistle, “Be prepared for crooked legs.” He finished by tapping his thigh and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Lucifer couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from Dean’s speech and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could. “But I won’t fill you up like I promised,” he pouted, already feeling bad about that little fact. 

“I’ll take a raincheck. How does a pre-breakfast quickie sound?” Dean asked, pecking a kiss to his lip.

Lucifer nodded with a smile. “Or a sleepy fuckfest,” he promised, kissing Dean back. “Thanks, big brother.” 

Dean groaned at the thought at waking up with the feel of Lucifer just breaching him, “Anytime.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Dean again before slowly pulling out of Dean. Once his cock was free, he sat back on his haunches and scrambled for the lube. Finding it, he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Rubbing them to warm it up, he carefully lifted himself up off his heels and slipped two fingers in with a groan, relishing in the slight burn that he felt, head tilting back. 

Sam’s tracked Lucifer’s every move, his hands slowly lowering as he bit his bottom lip. He had no idea what Dean had said to him, but he was grateful because it led to one of the most arousing sights he’d seen in a while. “You’re so beautiful like that, Luc’.”

Lucifer blushed, breath hitching as he began to ride his fingers. Maybe he could use his slight inexperience to his advantage, to make him feel better. Strange way to think of it, but the way Sam was looking at him was a bit of a confidence boost. “R-really?” he moaned softly. 

“Really,” Sam assured him, a hand easing around his cock and squeezing, “Makes me wish you could take all of me. We had a little trouble back in school but maybe we can work on that.”

“Wanna take all of you,” Lucifer whimpered, crooking his fingers inside of him in search of his prostate. “Wanna be full.” His fingers found his prostate and he let out a plaintive mewl. “Please.” 

“Just a little more and we can give it a try,” Sam groaned, his hand moving in quick, erratic strokes. 

Lucifer slid a rare third finger in and gave a cry as he stretched them inside of him. His own cock throbbed with need. “Please, need your cock,” he begged. “Need your cock, big brother. Please.”

Watching Lucifer’s fingers disappear, Sam’s cock twitched in anticipation. Taking up the bottle of lube, Sam poured more over the tip of his cock and smoothed it over the shaft. When he’d finished, he beckoned Lucifer closer, “Come get it.” 

Lucifer was climbing on top of Sam almost as soon as the final word left his mouth, obviously wound up in need from the little bit of preparation he had ended up doing. He crawled onto Sam’s lap and kissed him desperately as if that was the only way to convey his need.

“There ya go,” Dean cheered from where he was reclining back, his head pillowed on his folded arms as he watched. 

Sam flipped his brother off before wrapping his arms around Lucifer and pulling him tight to his chest, his lips moving against Lucifer’s, taking every ounce of passion given. 

Lucifer clung to Sam as he kissed him passionately, his body begging Sam to just take him, to give him what he so desperately needed. 

Slipping his hands down, Sam lifted Lucifer up and positioned his cock to press against him. With a little roll of his hips, he silently urged Lucifer on. “This what you want? Thick and hot inside you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, starting to slide down Sam’s cock. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he felt the slightest burn as he began to take Sam inside of him. He was determined to take Sam all the way. 

The sound that fell from his mouth almost sounded like he was in pain but it was the farthest thing from it. Sam had been patient while Lucifer was with Dean and then the prolonged teasing had him aching. Now that he was sinking into the tight heat of Lucifer’s body, it felt like he was dying and going to heaven. 

Lucifer took the time to slide down the length of Sam’s cock, little gasps and whimpers leaving his mouth as he was filled. This felt better than any of the toys he knew could rival Sam’s cock in size. He managed to get close to taking Sam in all the way and when he looked at Sam, his eyes were almost black in desire and his entire body shivered with the need to adjust quickly and ride Sam’s cock into the sunrise. 

Sam’s mouth fell to Lucifer’s throat, nipping and sucking as he let out a guttural moan, “Move, please. For the love of god, please move.” 

Lucifer did as Sam said, starting to rock up and down on Sam’s cock as he clung to the older man’s biceps, his breath hitching in his throat at feeling Sam’s mouth upon it. “Yes, oh God,” he moaned. His pace quickened ever so slightly as he got used to Sam inside him very quickly.

“Fuck!” Sam exclaimed, using a word rarely in his choice of language, but at that moment he didn’t care. “You’re taking me so well, Luc’. So damned tight…” 

“So  _ full, _ ” Lucifer whined, bouncing quicker as he took Sam in him, over and over. His body shuddered as it coiled for release. 

Dragging his lips up to Lucifer’s mouth, he kissed him loosely around each moan. Sam could feel him clenching randomly every time he sank down, “You close. Gonna cum for me?”

“Uh huh,” Lucifer panted, rocking faster. “Yes.” 

Reaching between them, Sam ran his palm over Lucifer’s cock before gripping it tightly, “Bet you’ll look so good doing it. Then you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to lay you back and see how much you can really take.”

Lucifer came then, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasured need as he covered Sam’s hand in his release, thick and hot spurts flying out of his cock.

Before Lucifer had time to peak completely, Sam tipped him over onto the mattress and shoved his hips forward with a growl until their hips were pressed together. With one hand on staying wrapped around his cock and the other braced on the bed, he pistoned his hips with such force that the bed creaked in protest. 

Lucifer just surrendered to the fucking, loud moans and soft cries echoing as his back arched off the bed to meet Sam. He gave Dean a perfect view of Sam’s cum covered grasp on his cock and peeks of Sam sliding in and out of him as a result.

Smiling, Dean reached between them and ran his finger through a spot of cum on Lucifer’s chest. “Looks like you’re taking all of him, Lucifer. Bet he loves that.” 

“I do,” Sam grunted as his thrusts started to falter, a tight band of pleasure spreading from the base of his cock, “Really fucking do.” 

Lucifer moaned, hitching his legs up and around Sam’s waist to pull him in deeper, his heels digging into Sam’s back to pull him closer. He looked up at Dean with hazy, lustful eyes. “Fill me up, big brother,” he moaned. “Make it hard for me to walk.” 

With a harsh snap of his hips, Sam cried out as his orgasm washed over him, contracting muscles and making them tremble as he filled Lucifer with cum. Smiling down at him Sam gave him one more lazy thrust before lowering down to kiss him sweetly.

Lucifer kissed Sam lazily, smiling as his hands reached for Dean’s. He needed to feel connected to both of them.

“How do you feel, baby boy?” Dean asked as he moved to curl up beside them, lacing his fingers with Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer smiled as he turned his head to the side and kissed Dean softly. “Complete,” he murmured.

Pulling out of Lucifer with a hiss, Sam dropped down on the opposite side of Lucifer and wrapped his arm around him, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lucifer smiled as he turned to look at Sam. “I might be a little sore in the morning, but I think that’s going to be more from you fucking me like a man possessed rather than your cock. I’ve basically trained for you. Besides,” he looked at Sam’s spent cock and smirked. “I’ve had that cock first in me when I was a virgin and was damn near close to taking it all.”

“That’s true,” Sam said, his cheeks pinking a little when he noticed how Lucifer was looking at him.

“And now he fits you like a glove,” Dean said, propping up his head with a fist, “Guess that means we keep him for the rest of our days.” 

Lucifer turned and looked at Dean. “You mean that?” he asked softly. 

Dean slowly nodded and then kissed the tip of his nose, “How could we let go of someone as cute as you?”

“We don’t,” Sam said, agreeing with his brother’s sentiment completely, “You’re ours now… I mean if you want to be that is.”

The smile that spread across Lucifer’s face could light up a small continent. “Are you kidding? It’s all I ever wanted,” he said as he looked back and forth between them.

“It’s settled then,” Dean said, shoving his legs under the covers and kicking his feet to warm the cooled sheets then laying down. Looking up at his brother and Lucifer he patted the empty space between them, “But I’m saving heavy details for the morning after I’ve had coffee.” 

“Yes, big brother,” Lucifer teased as he slipped under the covers after Dean. Once he was nestled in next to Dean, he looked up at Sam, expecting the taller man to get in behind him with a warm, happy smile.

Sam curled up behind Lucifer with his body completely above the covers and kissed the back of his neck, “I don’t know how you two can be under the blankets. It’s hot in here.”

Dean lifted up and stared at Sam like he’d just declared that he was going to become a priest, “Are you kidding? It’s like 70 degrees in the house and nearly 50 degrees outside. How can you be hot?”

Shrugging, Sam kept a loose arm around Lucifer’s waist, “I don’t know. I just am.” 

“Human furnace,” Lucifer purred as he tried to tug Sam physically closer to him. “My core body temperature is lower than the average person’s. I’m almost always cold. And it’s closer to 75 degrees in the house.” He yawned and snuggled between them. He smirked at Dean. “Besides, now I have unfettered access to you later tonight,” he said giving a wink.

“Anytime. Any place,” Dean said, his eyes already drifting shut and giving one final squirm to get comfortable, “Jus’ nudge me awake a little first.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer teased softly, kissing Dean’s nose. He sighed and let his fingers dance along Sam’s arm idly, still a little awake. “I love you,” he murmured to the twins. 

Dean mumbled back a sleepy reply as Sam nuzzled against the nape of Lucifer’s neck, “I love you too, Luc’. More and more every day.” 

Lucifer laid awake, unable to sleep. Even though his body was sore and he was being kept warm by the blankets and his lovers and he was tired, he couldn’t sleep. He was too excited, too happy, too full of emotions to even want to sleep. And thus, he laid awake, listening to Dean’s little whistle snore and feeling Sam’s hand heavy on his hip.

After about an hour of this, he managed to extricate himself from the Winchester twins’ grasp. Putting on a simple robe, he made his way to his writing desk. Pulling up  _ The Reconciliation _ , he began to write. The sound of the keyboard soothed him and he wrote. He can edit tomorrow when he wasn’t high on life. He just needed to get the words out. He didn’t even realize that he was dozing off, or that Alistair had risen from his bed to go fetch Sam or Dean, Lilith following her brother. And still, he wrote. Or dozed. He’s not sure if he’s dozing while writing or writing while dozing. 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Giving a yawn, he turned to look up at Sam. “Hey,” he said. “Did I wake you?”

“The dogs did,” Sam said with a small yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lucifer admitted, rubbing his own eyes. “So I got up to get some more writing done.” 

Sam looked at the computer and squinted at the last sentence written. Not a word of it made sense. “I think you should come to bed,” he said, chuckling as he took his hand, “You can pick this up in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer sighed, standing up and taking Sam’s hand. He yawned and pressed himself into Sam’s warm body. 

Turning out the desk lamp, Sam led his boyfriend back to the bedroom. The sun would be rising in a few hours and they had plans to make. Plans to become the men they’d all grown to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on Tumblr! L is @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell and M is @themadamelibrarian
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
